saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Starburst "Tzeerlivus" Special Craft (zatrai)
The Starburst "Tzeerlivus" specialist crafts are a special zatrai craft that has more in common with a portable cannon than it does a spaceship. These ships are mainly used to lay down heavy amounts of deadly plasma railgun fire in an area to rip apart everything in its path and is mainly used to counter large capital ships by subjecting them to a constant barrage of railgun projectiles. These ships are often escorted by Z-fighters and are one of the largest zatrai ship classes in some cases being confused for being a mother ship of the fleet. Size/Arnaments Size The Tzeerlivus crafts in size are 850 meters in diameter both ways and 1250 meters long in length. This size is rather big for a zatrai craft interestingly enough. The size however is mainly for the massive cannon stored in the front of the ship hidden by a large hexagonal crystalline compartment that when the cannon is about to fire opens up with the triganular flaps folding out. Arnaments This large "cannon" is in reality a large multilayered networks of numerous railguns placed in multiple wheels that are loaded with plasma cylinders made to rip through heavy armor very effectively and hit with incredibly kenetic force thanks to being shot out of the spaceship at a fast 25,000 MPH. The amount of cannons seems to be a immense 90 railguns that are fired not simultaniously, but in quick succession in a repettitive spiral pattern shooting every projectile after 30 or so seconds which also is the time it takes to prime another plasma cylinder for loading creating the effect of a very constant never ceasing bombardment of railgun projectiles at the target crafts. However when firing this cannon the ship's turn rate is much lower leaving the ship more vulnerable to being flanked by smaller crafts and the cannons can only fire forwards and can't actually aim at the enemy in any other way except pointing the ship directly at the enemy ships. Engines/Manuverability Engines The starbust uses 6 heavy ikri (ice/cyro) engines that propell the ship at a decent rate, although in comparison to most zatrai craft this spaceship is rather slow only going 1,340 MPH at best when not boosting (where then the speed goes to 37,980 MPH). The heavy ikri engines make the ship harder to detect thanks to the lack of heat signatures created by the engines. Manuverability The ship is also unlike most zatrai craft in that it is not easily manuvered and can't jolt backwards or do any of the dynamic moves a Z-Fighter*, Z-Destroyer* or Z-Crusier* can do. This lack of manuverability is most likely caused by the placement of the engines and the overall design of the craft proving awkward to constantly turn of move. Defensive Systems/armor Defensive Systems Like all zatrai craft, a vizerk field is installed that makes precise hits on the ship much harder thanks to the false movement signatures it causes by making false vibrations spread around the ship rendering most if not all forms of CPU targetting almost useless against the craft due to the CPUs misfiring constantly when trying to aim at the craft. Heat seeking weaponry fails miserably against the craft as well thanks to being piloted by cold machines and using cold engines meaning there is no heat signatures that emit from the craft. Armor The armor of the zatrai craft is a very hardened cross of crystal fitted with multiple layers and webs of tiny metallic tubes that keep the plates very well together. The hexagonal design of the ship enables the ship to absorb a higher amount of damage than first anticipated however at certain pressure points on the ship the armor is much more easily penetrated. Where these points are isn't specified. =The asterisk (*) are placeholder names. Category:Zatrai Category:Strategic Craft Category:Warships